Poride
Poride - Gatunek powstały w wyniku przeprowadzonych przez Federację eksperymentów. Z powodu swego wczesnego stadium rozwoju, oraz faktu że wszyscy jego przedstawiciele powstali sztucznie, liczy on zaledwie trzydzieści osobników. Sama rasa powstała jako projekt Federacji, której celem było stworzenie żołnierzy znacznie zmniejszających koszty prowadzenia wojny na wyczerpanie, mieli oni sami wytwarzać sobie pokarm, z własnych tkanek sytetyzować pancerze, a jeśli byłoby to możliwe to także wykształcać broń. Ostatecznie eksperyment się powiódł, jednakże liczba jego przedstawicieli z pewnością nie pozwoli na używanie ich w pierwotnym celu, przez najbliższe kilka, lub kilkanaście lat. Geneza Początki rasy Poride sięgają do roku 2011, gdy Doc, rozpoczęła badania nad możliwością połączenia DNA roślin z ludźmi. Zielonoskóra już wcześniej myślała czy taka rasa może w ogóle istnieć, ale jeg myśl dostała rozpędu, gdy Heinrich Wellf dostrzegł potencjał płynący z posiadania takich żołnierzy. Doskonale wiedział jakie zagrożenie czycha na Federacje za Linią Cere i jak tego typu wojska zmniejszą koszty prowadzenia działań wojennych. Poprosił więc Doc o próbę stworzenia paru osobników tej nienazwanej wówczas rasy. Heinirch uznał że nie ma czasu na eksperymentowanie z udziałem zwierząt i dopiero potem dostosowywanie go do organizmów ludzkich, dał więc Doc grupę dezerterów i kryminalistów i nakazał jej prowadzić badania tak długo aż nie przyniesie to oczekiwanego przez niego efektu. Doc natychmiast zabrała się do pracy, niestety nie była ona zbyt owocna. Co prawda udało jej się sprawić aby obiekty badań były zdolne do przeprowadzania fotosyntezy, a nawet do wytwarzania własnego pancerza i na tym właśnie etapie zaczęły się pojawiać problemy. Zdrewniała tkanka zapewniała znośną ochronę, ale praktycznie całkowicie uniemożliwiała ruch, w efekcie pacjenci w niedługim czasie zmienili się w drewniane statuły. Chociaż eksperyment zakończył się niepowodzeniem, znalazł inne przynoszące całkiem spore zyski dochody. Bogaci przedstawiciele Federacji postanowili wykorzystać pracę Doc, aby zafundować sobie prawdziwe, żywe posągi, na terenach swoich posesji. Doc musiała jedynie zmanipulować pulę genetyczną tak, liście porastały jedynie włosy, a nie całe ciało ofiar. Oczywiście największym wzięciem cieszyły się tego typu posągi elfek i chociaż Wellf surowo zabronił używania tego typu zabiegów na ludziach, każdy doskonale wie że odpowiednio zasobna kieszeń rozwiązywała wszystkie problemy restrykcji prawnych. Ostatecznie Doc musiała zarzucić projekt, na rzecz tworzenia lepszych środków medycznych dla żołnierzy Federacji, która w tym okresie ponosiła potężne straty w ludziach. Ostatecznie ciągłe badania nad innymi rzeczami, których prowadzenie wymuszały na niej różne okoliczności, sprawiły że Doc niemalże zapomniała o projekcie i niestety nie zdążyła go dokończyć. Po śmierci Doc, jej miejsce zajął Piteł. Chłopak odkrył zapiski z zapomnianego eksperymentu i bardziej z własnej ciekawości niż z przymusu zaczął prowadzić badania. Nie były one trzymane w tajemnicy, ale miały bardzo niski priorytet i zużywały niewielki nakład środków, wobec czego nikt nie czepiał się biologa o marnowanie środków które Federacja może przeznaczyć na ważniejsze projekty. Paradoksalnie utrzymywanie niskiego stopnia ważności sprawiło że o tym projekcie, wiedziało mniej osób niż o niejednej "najlepiej strzeżonej tajemnicy państwowej". Mając więcej czasu Piteł najpierw eksperymentował na zwierzętach, kiedy jego prace zakończyły się takim samym niepowodzeniem jak te Doc, zaczął się zastanawiać nad rozwiązaniem. W końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł, który okazał się być chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Piteł zebrał ochotników do udziału w eksperymencie, wśród przedstawicieli Federacyjnych wielbicieli przyrody, obiecując im zjednoczenie z naturą o jakim nawet druidzi mogą pomarzyć. Bardzo ożywieni przyrodnicy niemalże natychmiast zgodzili się na oferte biologa, który zaczął zmieniać ich ciała. Ból wywołany samą przemianą był ogormny, a jedynym powodem przez który obiekty badań przeżyły, była końska dawka potężnych leków przeciwbólowych. Ostatecznie jednak eksperyment się powiódł. Pitełowi udało się stworzyć ludzi zdolnych do przeprowadzania procesów fotosyntezy, jednocześnie zachowujących zdolność normalnego pobierania pokarmu. Biolog znacznie pogrubił warstwę kutykuli, która u normalnych roślin rzadko kiedy ma grubośc milimetra, a także sprawił by jej kolejne warstwy wytwarzaly pancerz z liści. Zbite warstwy kolejnych niezdrewniałych elementów, dawały znacznie lepszą ochronę niż zdrewniałe pancerze stworzone przez Doc i pozwalały w miarę swobodnie poruszać się nosicielowi. Projekt spełnił więc dwa z trzech pierwotnych założeń, przez co można było go uznać za udany. Wszystkie obiekty eksperymentu zostały skierowane do 21 Batalionu "Pięść Federacji", by tam walczyć u boku normalnych żołnierzy Federacji, a przy okazji oswoić żołnierzy z widokiem nowych jednostek wchodzących na pole bitwy. Wygląd Pierwotne osobniki rasy zachowały swój domyślny wzrost, lecz zyskały zupełnie nowy wygląd. Pierwszą rzucającą się w oczy różnicą jest fakt, że nie posiadają one ubrań, gdyż te zostały zupełnie zastąpione przez naturalny pancerz wytwarzany przez ciało. Odpowiednia ręczna manipulacja ułożeniem liści, pozwoliła także żołnierzom uniknąć konieczności noszenia bielizny. Co ważne sam pancerz ma wytrzymałość wojskowej kamizelki kuloodpornej, z tą różnicą że zasłania on całe ciało i daje nosicielowi znacznie większą swobodę ruchów. Niestety sam pancerz jest nieco cięższy od standardowej ochrony, za to zapewnia doskonałe maskowanie w terenach leśnych, wliczając w to ochronę przed zapachami więc nawet tropiciele czy dzikie zwierzęta rzadko są w stanie odróżnić przeciętnego Proide od otoczenia. Umiejętności Rasa Poride posiada wiele ciekawych umiejętności które nieraz przydały się w przeprowadzaniu zasadzek, w którw nieraz wpadali nawet doświadczeni nieludzcy wojownicy: *Pierwsza ciekawa zdolność ich nowego ciała polega na doskonałym wtapianiu się w leśne otoczenie, wliczając w to nie tylko wygląd ale także wcześniej opisany zapach, a że nie posiadają oni w ogóle krzty magii w sobie są praktycznie niemożliwi do wykrycia dla przeciwników. *Żołnierze tej rasy nie odczuwają potrzeby jedzenia, bo same w sobie mogą produkować pokarm, dzięki zdolności fotosyntezy. Niestety, jest również tego wada. Gdy zabraknie im wody czy słońca, to każdy osobnik rasy potrafi zemdleć. Mimo tego potrafią zmagazynować glukozę i wykorzystać ją w nocy. Oczywiście sama fotosynteza jest tylko czasowym rozwiązaniem, bo prędzej czy później użytkownik będzie musiał uzupełnić pokarm "normalny" pokarm. Yevan Yevan - Główny przedstawiciciel Poride'ów, który swą sławę zawdzięthumb|350px|Yevan w akcjicza niebywałej lojalności wobec Federacji i zadań jakie mu przyszło wykonywać po mutacji genetycznej. Dawniej przynależał do Grupy Rognara, jednak z powodu zabicia jednego ze swoich towarzyszy za jakąś błahostkę został postawiony przed wyborem. Zostać rozstrzelanym albo wziąć udział jako kolejny obiekt testowy Piteła. Odpowiedź byłego członka była nader oczywista... Ciekawostki *Zdarzało się, że zwierzęta roślinożerne atakowały żołnierzy Federacji, lecz skończyło się to tylko obiciem zwierząt. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Federacja